Nuevas Impresiones
by MariieJane
Summary: 'Hable en mi favor ante mi esposa ¿No le parece que tengo algo merecedor de su admiración? ¿Quizás alguna cualidad o virtud que me haga estimable' Elizabeth, conteniendo una risa, asistió. Darcy la interrogó con la mirada. Aún queda mucho por descubrir.


_((Capítulo de prueba))_

Los personajes no son creación mía. Basado en la novela "Pride and Prejudice" de Jane Austen.

**Nuevas Impresiones**

Por Marie Jane

**Introducción**

La vida nunca ha sido fácil para las señoritas cuyos padres se ven limitados en asuntos de gastos. Más bien, existe la concepción de que toda muchacha inteligente debe tener como principal preocupación encontrar a un buen esposo que, además de ser buen mozo, incremente la dicha familiar con las muy anheladas libras de plata. No importa si ella lo encuentra agradable, simpático o listo. Si él cumple con la condición de tener una buena renta, es aceptable y, por lo tanto, deberá concentrarse en poner sobre su dedo el anillo de matrimonio. "El amor viene con el tiempo", les dijeron siempre. O incluso, si este no llega, da igual. ¿Quién no es dichosa con un esposo que gana 10 mil libras al año? Él da el confort material, y ella los hijos que han de perpetuar la riqueza familiar.

Pero para las hermanas Bennet, esta "ley" de la sociedad inglesa, no se cumplía. Ellas habían tenido la dicha de encontrar la pareja perfecta. Tanto Jane como Elizabeth habían conocido el amor junto con la fortuna. Charles Bingley, que tenía una renta de 5 mil libras al año, había quedado prendado de la mayor de las hermanas en cuanto la vio. Resultó cautivado con su belleza y, con el tiempo, de sus dulces sentimientos. No por nada Jane Bennet se había ganado la fama de tener las impresiones y emociones más puras de toda la comarca.

La historia de Elizabeth y el Sr. Darcy es un poco más complicada, pero como toda buena historia de amor, tiene un final feliz. Darcy, de 10 mil libras, tuvo que dejar de lado su orgullo de clase, y todo lo que eso conllevaba, para admitir que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la joven. Porque, aunque sabía que se encontraba en situación inferior a la de él, dejar de pensar en ella era tan imposible como evitar que el sol saliese todas las mañanas. Elizabeth, en tanto, tuvo que desconocer todo prejuicio, forjado por el mal comportamiento inaugural del Señor Darcy, y reconocer que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él, como si de aquello dependiera su completa felicidad. Y Así se lo hizo saber a su padre, quien extrañado, dio su consentimiento para la alianza.

Cuando la situación se vuelve tan favorable como ésta, no queda más que preparar la fiesta de boda o, mejor dicho, las dos fiestas de boda.

**Capítulo 1: La oportuna unión **

-¡Oh Lizzy! cuánta dicha has traído a tu familia. Siento que el corazón se me hincha de pura felicidad.

-Madre, por favor…

-Parece mentira que lograras cautivar a un hombre como el Señor Darcy. Yo siempre lo beneficié con la mejor de mis opiniones, bien lo sabes tú. Tienes que considerarlo todo un logro, Lizzy querida.

-Muchas gracias, madre.

-Pero, Dios mío, que feliz me haces. Este día quedará como el más alegre de nuestra historia, ya verás que así será. Nada se le comparará. Pero qué digo ¡si siempre fuiste la más inteligente de tus hermanas! Si hubieses sacado la hermosura de Jane, quizás un príncipe se hubiese enamorado de ti.

-Señora Bennet, creo que ha hablado usted suficiente-intervino el esposo de esta-Deje que el resto de su familia la atormente con palabras sin sentido también. No sea egoísta.

La señora Bennet, radiante como estaba, no se dejó ofender por las palabras de su esposo. Se apartó con la intención de dirigirse hacia la Señora Long, dispuesta a restregarle en el rostro, el buen partido que había cazado su hija.

-Gracias padre-agradeció Elizabeth al tiempo que le daba un abrazo al hombre.

-Te deseo la mayor de la prosperidad, hija. Y que ese hombre sea digno de todo lo que eres. Pero ya tengo la completa seguridad de que es merecedor de tener, al menos, la oportunidad de hacerte feliz.

-Lo es, papá. Lo sé. Ya soy completamente feliz-recalcó la joven.

Sus ojos, de un profundo color café, se desviaron de su padre para contemplar al hombre que la acababa de hacer su esposa. Fitzwilliam Darcy, enfrascado en una conversación el señor Hurst, resaltaba por su conveniente figura y talla, pues tenía un rostro apuesto y era excepcionalmente alto. Se movía con la elegancia digna de su importante posición social y sus ojos, de color claro, eran de mirar profundo. Era bastante difícil llegar a descifrar su mirada, pues la mayor parte del tiempo era orgullosa y altiva, aunque sus sentimientos fueran muy diferentes. Y así estaba él, mirando a su alrededor con el semblante serio que le caracterizaba.

Elizabeth sonrió para sí. Estaba segura que su nuevo esposo estaba detestando ser el centro de atención entre tantas personas.

-Padre, si me disculpas, creo que el Sr. Darcy necesita de mí.

-Ve hija, ve. Yo miraré por si, entre tanta gente, encuentro a un partido digno de tus dos tontas hermanas que aún me quedan en casa.

Elizabeth rió, aunque estaba bastante segura de que su padre no lo decía del todo en broma. Después de Lydia y su inconveniente matrimonio con George Wickham, Jane y Charles Bingley, y ella y con el sr. Darcy, quedaban Mary y Kitty. La primera pretendía compensar su falta de belleza física con el buen juicio, que no muchas veces alcanzaba. Kitty, en cambio, si bien gozaba de la belleza, perfecto podía seguir el camino de Lydia, ya que parecía ser su fiel reflejo y podía caer en desgracia con un capricho cualquiera. Con dos niñas como aquellas, cualquier padre pondría entre sus preferencias encontrar un esposo que las encausara. O más bien, que las alejara del lecho paterno, trayendo la paz al hogar.

-¿Está usted seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta?-preguntó Elizabeth al llegar junto al imponente señor Darcy. El se giró, sorprendido-No parece estar convencido. La expresión en su rostro, me da a entender, que no disfruta en lo más mínimo. Pobre su esposa, que ha tenido la mala fortuna de contraer matrimonio con un hombre tan soberbio como usted.

Darcy, al contemplar el rostro de Elizabeth, sonrió. Y allí estaban esos ojos de los que sólo ella era merecedora. Sus ojos verdes ya no eran penetrantes y duros, si no todo lo contrario. Parecían brillar, como la más fiel de las señales de un enamorado.

-Pobre de mi esposa, me temo que sí. Se ha encadenado a un hombre que no encuentra el mínimo placer en reuniones de tanta concurrencia. Lamento informar que no me siento del todo cómodo entre tantas personas, muchas de las cuales no conozco-dijo el Sr. Darcy con voz profunda, pero algo divertida

-Espero que haya tenido el tacto de comunicar a la novia tal defecto. Bien debe usted saber que las mujeres veneramos compartir con otros. No es que seamos chismosas, pero necesitamos de la compañía y el talento de los demás para definir nuestro carácter. A diferencia de ustedes, que tienen tanto en que ocuparse.

-Quizás tenga usted la bondad de hablar a mi favor ante mi muy amada esposa. ¿No le parece que tengo algo merecedor de su admiración? ¿Quizás alguna cualidad o virtud que me haga estimable?

Elizabeth, conteniendo una risa, asistió. Darcy la interrogó con la mirada, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Quizás deba retener mi opinión a defensa del sentido común, Sr. Darcy. Acaso en otro momento, más oportuno que el convocado, yo pueda transmitirle lo favorable de su persona para con su esposa. ¿Amada esposa, dijo usted?-Darcy asistió-Pues, para con su amada esposa.

Darcy sonrió complacido, al tiempo que le hacía una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-Sr. Darcy-intervino alguien-el coche está listo.

-Muchas gracias-respondió el aludido.

Extendió un brazo a la mujer a su lado. Elizabeth, sintiendo una gran emoción, lo sostuvo y se dejó conducir por su esposo. Esos primeros pasos eran prácticamente los más nerviosos que había dado hasta el momento. Eran los pasos que la conducían a su nueva vida. Eran los pasos que la alejaban de los Bennet y la adentraban en el cómodo mundo de la pequeña familia Darcy.

Le gente, se comenzó a agolpar a su alrededor, exclamando palabras de buena intención. Le pareció escuchar a su madre sollozar en alguna parte de la multitud.

-Oh! Pero que infeliz soy. Nadie puede entender el dolor de una madre, cuando su hija más querida se va su lado-lloró la señora Bennet, desconsolada.

-Pero mujer-exclamó el Señor Bennet-si hasta hace un momento te regodeabas con la "oportuna unión"-la citó-quizás es tiempo de que ordenes tus ideas.

-¡Oh, señor Bennet! Usted entiende poco de estas cosas. Mi pobre y querida Lizzy…

Por otro lado, Jane se trataba de imponer ante el gentío. Ansiaba llegar junto a la recién casada. Aún no había tenido oportunidad de dar las felicitaciones pertinentes. Bingley, a su lado como siempre, llegó junto a Darcy en el preciso momento en que Lizzy subía al coche.

-Mi querida hermana-dijo tendiéndole una mano que Elizabeth recibió con agrado-Antes de que te marches, me veo en la obligación de pedir un favor.

Darcy, frunciendo el entrecejo, miró a su amigo extrañado.

-¿Qué ocurre Bingley?-preguntó algo hostigado.

-Pues, Señora Darcy, sólo quiero pedirle con el más apasionado de los ruegos, que cuide y proteja a mi estimado amigo, Darcy. Sólo Dios sabe lo mucho que ha costado este feliz acontecimiento. Aunque claro, de más está decir que espero que él la haga a usted la más dichosa de toda Inglaterra. Y no tengo dudas de que así será.

Bingley apretó con fuerza el brazo de su amigo en señal de apreció, con una radiante sonrisa de felicidad. Darcy asistió con la cabeza, satisfecho. Aquello era mucho más de lo que se podía esperar. Definitivamente, Darcy no era dado a las muestras de aprecio públicamente. Lo suyo era más el calor de la intimad. Los amigos lo sabían bien y habían aprendido a apreciar aquella característica que tanto fastidiaba a otros.

-Cuídate Bingley. Nos veremos pronto.

Jane, que parecía no poder decir nada, movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Tanto así, que se aferró al brazo de su esposo con la esperanza de retener el llanto que se agolpaba en su garganta.

-Oh, Jane-dijo Elizabeth, haciendo todo lo posible por llegar a su hermana.

Y antes de que Darcy pudiese darse cuenta, Lizzy se bajaba del coche para llegar junto a su más querida hermana. Se abrazaron con gran fuerza y lo mantuvieron durante largo rato. El simple gesto era más potente que mil palabras de afecto. Nunca ellas se habían separado. Incluso cuando Janes se casó con el Señor Bingley se siguieron viendo constantemente. Elizabeth necesitaba de los consejos de su hermana, y Jane requería el humor y buen carácter de Elizabeth.

-Cuídate-pidió Jane en un susurro-y envía muchas cartas. Sabes que exijo saber de ti.

-No te preocupes-respondió Lizzy sosteniendo la mejilla de su hermana, con cariño-Mi pasatiempo será redactar largas cartas para ti. Te mantendré informada de absolutamente todo. Y espero que tú hagas lo mismo.

-Claro que sí. Te extrañaré.

Elizabeth no deseaba soltar a Jane, así como Jane no deseaba dejar ir a Lizzy.

-Es momento de irnos, querida-dijo el Señor Bingley-Darcy y Lizzy deben emprender un largo viaje hasta Derbyshire. Pemberley los espera.

Jane asistió secándose las lágrimas con recato. Sonrió por última vez a su hermana. Lizzy, con ayuda del Señor Darcy, volvió a subir en el coche. Con una sola señal, el cochero dio la partida a los caballos, que con suave galope se dirigieron hacia lo que sería, el nuevo hogar de Elizabeth Darcy.

o.o.o

Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no vengo con un fic. La verdad, ni siquiera he actualizado los otros que tengo. Si eres lector de alguna de mis otras historias, pido un millón de disculpas. Estoy haciendo lo posible por actualizar!

De cualquier forma, espero que este primer capítulo (de prueba) sea de su agrado. Este no dice mucho, pero les prometo que todo se pone más interesante con el paso de los capítulos.

Si te gusta... deja un review!

Si no te gusta... deja un review!

Si tienes un aporte, idea, consideración.. deja un review!

Todo es bienvenido = ). Saludos a todas y todos !

Nos leemos!


End file.
